


Wanna Dance, Princess?

by CatPeasant106



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: What if in the Princess Prom episode, Adora kept an eye on Scorpia instead of Catra?





	Wanna Dance, Princess?

Adora, Glimmer, Scorpia, and Catra stood before the small ice princess. Frosta sat atop her throne and looked at them harshly. Two guards in clear blue gem-like armor with a blue uniform underneath stood on each side of her. Bouncy music played on the stereo. 

 

"They can't be here!" Adora cried. "They're from the Horde, they're trouble!"

 

"But Scorpia is a princess, yes?" Frosta replied coldly. 

 

"Yes, but -" 

 

"Then they stay."

 

"But -" 

 

"And that is _final_! And if you continue to argue, I will have the guards escort you and your friend out and you will never be allowed to attend anymore of my princess balls!" 

 

Glimmer chuckled nervously, resting her hands on Adora's shoulders. "Of course your majesty! I am so sorry for her behavior! It won't happen again. Heh..." She smiled sheepishly. 

 

It was clear that Glimmer liked going to Princess Proms and didn't want Adora to ruin that for her. Catra stuck out her tongue at Adora and Scorpia hummed to herself. 

 

Adora sighed. 

 

"Fine, but -" She turned her attention to the trio beside her. "We're watching you! For the rest of the night, Glimmer and I will follow you, so ha!"

 

"Ooh! Sounds fun!" Scorpia giggled.

 

Adora looked at Glimmer. "Glim, you keep watch on Catra. I got Scorpia."

 

Glimmer saluted her. "Aye, aye, Captain Adora!"

 

"Please do not do that again."

 

"Alright." Glimmer said, putting her hands at her sides.

 

"Aww. Why don't you watch over me, _mom_?" Catra mocked.

 

"Because you've been treating me like trash!" Adora growled.

 

"Oh gee, I wonder why! Oh, that's right because you left me after you promised we'd always have each other!"

 

"I told you, I didn't want to leave you!"

 

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen!"

 

"That's enough." Scorpia said strenly, rubbing Catra's back comforting. "This isn't the time to argue. We're at party for Pete's sake!"

 

"She's right, Adora." Glimmer said. "Let's try to enjoy ourselves while keeping an eye on these baddies."

 

"Okay..." Catra and Adora mumbled begrudgingly in unison, hanging their heads down.

 

"Welp, now that fiassco is over, I'm heading to the snack table!" Scorpia grinned, bolting off to the food table. 

 

"Hey!" Adora yelled after her, rushing behind her. 

 

Glimmer eyed Catra who smirked micheviously. 

 

"You're not messing up this party, kitty!" Glimmer hissed. 

 

"And who said I'd do such a thing?" Catra purred. 

 

When Adora finally caught up with Scorpia woman, she was exhausted. She slouched over, clutching her knees and panting heavily. Scorpia held a tray of pastries in her claws, plopping on in her mouth. 

 

"What took ya so long?" She asked, chewing on a small cinnamon roll.

 

Adora glared up at her as she caught her breath. "How do you run so fast?"

 

Scorpia shrugged. "Excerised a lot as a kid."

 

She swallowed the roll and picked up a jelly donut, biting into it. She moaned blissly at the taste of the strawberry jelly. Adora stood up straight once she could breathe properly.

 

Scorpia held out a sugary strawberry, wiped cream filled puff for Adora.

 

"Want one?" Scorpia smiled gently.

 

Adora's stomach grumbled right on cue. She scowled, pointing accusingly at her. "Don't play games with me! I know you and Catra are up to something!"

 

"But we're not! We just want to have a good time. Come on, have a bite!"

 

"I am not hungry."

 

Adora's stomach grumbled again. 

 

"Your stomach disagrees."

 

"Why are you being so nice to me?! You attacked us last time! This isn't normal!"

 

"We don't need to be at each other's throats all the time, why can't we all hang out for one day?"

 

"Because you're evil! You've hurt so many innocent people and are unsympathetic and cruel to those who haven't wronged you!"

 

"WELL MAYBE THEY HAVE!" Scorpia screamed causing the other guests to turn and stare at her.

 

Scorpia breathed, shoving the strawberry puff into her mouth and going to the entrance. 

 

Adora's heart sunk. "Scorpia wait!"

 

The scorpian-human hybrid ignored her and stepped outside. Adora followed her, calling out her name over and over again until she finally stopped and responded.

 

"What?!" Scorpia turned around and stared at the princess, tears trickling down her pale cheeks. 

 

Adora sprinted over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry...I want to understand."

 

Scorpia sniffled, breathing in slowly. "Ever since I was a kid, people have bullied me because of appearance and personality. Other princesses look down on me because I'm not fully human like them. The only people that really accept me are The Horde. In fact, I wouldn't have bothered coming here if it weren't for Catra. She convinced me that I shouldn't care what people think of me. The Horde is my family, Princess. I can't leave them."

 

"I get that. But Hordak and Shadow Weaver are evil and manipulative. How can you stand them after everything they've done, all the lies they've told!" 

 

"There's nothing I can do. Besides who said I was gonna let Shadow Weaver or Hordak control me! Ha!" 

 

Adora chuckled. "... I'm sorry about the things I said. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought. I mean at least we can agree that Shadow Weaver is a total jerk!"

 

"Yeah, she's the worst! Hehe!" 

 

"So do you want to go back inside?" 

 

"Sure." Adora and Scorpia walked back to the entrance, Scorpia pulled open the white clear door and held it open for Adora. 

 

Adora blushed and quickly entered the icy tower. 

 

Scorpia did the same before leading Adora back to the food table. She took a homemade gingerbread cookie from one of the trays and held it out for Adora. 

 

"Now are you hungry?" She teased. 

 

Adora smiled, rolling her eyes and taking the cookie. She munched on it happily, taking a handful more and stuffing them into her mouth. Scorpia got a cheese Danish and stuffed her face as well. 

 

Suddenly the bouncy upbeat music stopped and instead a soft song played. Adora looked to see the other guests pairing up with each other, getting ready to dance. She felt a light tap on her shoulder turned to see Scorpia holding out her left claw.

 

"Wanna dance, Princess?"

 

Adora put on a serious face, remembering that she was supposed to be making sure Scorpia wasn't planning anything bad. She nodded, and took her claw in her hand. The two of them went over to an spacious empty spot and they put one hand or claw on the other's waist and shoulder. They stepped forward and backwards, dancing in rythmic motion.

 

Adora was surprised to find that Scorpia was a really good dancer much better than she was. Adora hesitated but she still didn't fully trust Scorpia. She couldn't. She was with The Horde after all.

 

"Are you -" She was cut off when she had to switch dance partners.

 

"Adora!" Glimmer whined, twirling Adora around and dancing despite her distress. "I lost Catra! I got distracted by Bow and Perfuma and now Bow is missing too!" 

 

"WHAT?! You have to go look for -" Adora was cut off again when had to dance with original partner.

 

"What is going on?!" Adora demanded.

 

"Nothing... Yet." Scorpia snickered wickedly as she spun Adora around before pulling her close to her.

 

"I knew you were up to something! Where's Catra?!"

 

"Oh wait! Scratch that. It seems our plan is already complete."

 

Adora's eyes widened in horror. Adora pushed Scorpia away, causing her to stumble and break an ice sculpture of a tabby cat.

 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Frosta yelled, approaching Adora and Scorpia. Scorpia stood up, wiping pieces of ice off of her dress. 

 

"I told you she was evil!" 

 

"And yet you're the one that pushed her."

 

"You don't - " 

 

"Enough! You are banned from my castle and will never go to another Princess Prom in your life!" 

 

"But that's not fair!" Glimmer retorted, appearing beside Adora. 

 

"Do you want to be banned as well?" 

 

"If Adora can't go, then I won't!" 

 

"Fine, then get out!"

 

"Not until we find Bow!" Adora said.

 

"Oh look at the time!" Scorpia said, checking her wrist as if there was a watch there. Suddenly a red ship burst through castle walls, causing chandeliers and the food table to fall. The guests ran to the other side of the room and everyone stared up at it in shock.

 

Scorpia grabbed Glimmer and hopped onto the shuttle before Adora could stop her. 

 

"Let me go!" Glimmer shouted.

 

"Glimmer!" Adora exclaimed.

 

Adora and Glimmer froze when they looked through the ship's window and saw an unconscious Bow, Kyle, Lonnie, and Catra. Glimmer cried in anguish and struggled against the scropian only for her to sting her with her tail, knocking her out.

 

Adora's eyes watered as Kyle opened the top door and let Scorpia inside the ship.

 

"Did all this mean nothing to you?!" Adora seamed at Scorpia who looked at her in surprise. "I comforted you and you opened up to me! We danced together and hung out! Was that all so you could take my friends?!"

 

Adora let out a shakey breath. She already knew the answer. 

 

Scorpia nodded. Catra laughed before driving the ship out of the tower, destroying more of it in the process. Adora fell to her knees and let her tears drip down her face. 


End file.
